villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heraclio
Heraclio is the main antagonist of the Justin and the Knights of Valour. Appearance Biography Heraclio was once one of the finest knights in Justin's kingdom, but when the King died in battle and the heartbroken Queen outlawed knights hoping it would end the violence. Heraclio turned against the throne, declaring that Justin's father Reginald, the queen's chief advisor, was betraying them and sapping the power from the queen. He tried to kill him, but Justin's grandfather, the great Sir Roland took him on. Roland defeated Heraclio but in a moment before killing him he hesitated as such Heraclio managed to take Sir Roland's own sword and kill him with it, he then stole his sword and escaped. He was banished from the kingdom, Heraclio ploted to return and seize the crown. Returning several years later, he sent his trusted followers to liberate criminals from prison to build his Amy. Brining them to him he brought them into his forces and promised to them revenge against the law that had imprisoned them and wealth, if they followed him. He then began teaching them how to fight, turning them into a proper Army, to use to invade. However as he was running low on gold he decided to follow his follower Sota's plan to kidnap Lara, the daugther of a very rich family, thus holding her for a high ransom. Sota and his brothers fail, but Heraclio gets Lara when the dimwitted and greedy imposter of a knight Sir Clorex brings her to him, hoping to get a cut of the money. Heraclio plays along, but knowing Clorex is a fraud, he secretly orders his men to kill him. But they are distracted by Justin and Talia arriving to save Lara. After the two manage to defeat Sota and his brothers, Heraclio calls for Justin to join him claiming he is in the right and is trying to bring back the knights. But Justin refuses, so Heraclio sets his Army on the pair. However the army is scared off when Butcher (an old knight, who taught Justin, and was Sir Rolands best friend) arrives with Gustav (a crocodile mechanically fitted to simulate a dragon, designed to train young knights). Heraclio and Butcher duel, but Heraclio comes out on top and fatally wounds Butcher. Justin then takes Heraclio on himself, the two's fight carrys on back into Heraclio's tower. Heraclio manages to lead the fight, trying to kill Justin. However Justin manages to gain the upperhand forcing him back onto a platform leading to watermill over a waterfall. Dropping Sir Rolands sword, Justin takes it up, he then tosses Heraclio his own. The two continue to duel, Justin however manages to defeat Heraclio and holds him at sword point. Heraclio once again tries to convince Justin to join him, claiming they both want the same thing, but Justing refuses. Taking advantage of Justins mercy, Heraclio throws dirt in his face and punches him back onto the mill turbine. Walking forward he tries to deliever the final blow to Justin. But Justin grabs him and pulls him down. Heraclio manages to steady himself, but his crown falls of his head, he tries to grab it but looses his grip and falls apparantly to his death. Trivia *Heraclio is voiced by Mark Strong, who also played Lord Blackwood and Frank D'Amico. Gallery Heraclio_evil_grin.png|Heraclio grinning evilly Heraclio demonstrating his evil power.png|Heraclio demonstrating his evil power Heraclio01.jpg|Concept Art of Heraclio Category:Movie Villains Category:Usurper Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Warlords Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Dark Knights Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the past Category:Gaolers